


Full Moon

by UXRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UXRaven/pseuds/UXRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander finds himself being Oz's wolf-sitter during the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back in 2000, during season three of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's one of my earlier works of fan-fiction that has survived.
> 
> This is set after Xander and Cordelia's break-up.

Xander glanced at his wrist watch, and yawned heavily. He had been watching Oz for what felt like hours. All he needed now was Giles giving a history lesson of demonology and he would be doing the one thing he shouldn't be.

Oz rattled the bars of the cage and Xander leapt to his feet.

“Will you quit that? Who do you think you are! Mavis the poltergeist?” Xander yelled at the werewolf. The werewolf growled lowly in response to him.

“Help.” Said Xander quietly to himself. “You owe me, Will.” Xander slumped back down into the chair, and held his face in his hands.

The werewolf began to growl softly under its breath. The growl turned into a snarl, and Xander leapt to his feet once again.

“Right, that does it! Bad wolf!” Xander pointed his finger at Oz. Oz shook at the chains again, and snarled at Xander.

“Please?”

“Begging I see Xander. What's next in your sad and unexciting life. Asking Angel for a blood transfusion?”

Xander turned his attention towards the commentator. Cordelia smiled wickedly at Xander. He hadn't even heard her come in.

“Cordelia! What are you doing here? Planning on asking wolfie here for grooming tips?”

Cordelia glared at Xander and approached him. She rose a hand up and promptly slapped him.

“Ouch! That actually hurt!”

“I hope that stings!” Said Cordelia glaring at him.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Xander rubbing his face.

“Giles told me to come check up on you. We don't need you falling asleep and letting Oz go walkabouts without his leash.”

“Hey, that was ages ago. And Oz didn't escape.” Xander defended himself, going back to when a student was doing the Jeckyll and Hyde routine, killing anyone who had to do with his girlfriend.

“Well we still don't know.” Retorted Cordelia. “We still don't know if Oz really did get out the window or not.”

”I...” Xander closed his mouth promptly. For once no comeback.

Cordelia smirked at the silence. She then shook her head and walked out of the library. Xander despite what was just said, sat on his chair and closed his eyes out of tiredness.

 - - - - - - - - - - - -

A growl made Xander's eyes snap open. Oz had been growling all night, but this was different, it was closer.

He turned his head and screamed. Not a manly scream, a girlie scream.

“Oh God!” He cried out.

Oz was out of the cage. Xander began to breathe harder. Panic was rising inside him. Oz cocked his head and growled once more. His mouth opened showing his sharp teeth. Xander whimpered, and slowly started to back off.

Oz pounced onto Xander, and his teeth ripped into Xander's shoulder. Xander cried out in pain.

As the werewolf mauled him, Xander felt himself slipping away. But all he could do was think the same thing.

"I'm dying."

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Xander's scream shot through the darkness. His eyes opened. He was still on his back, the mass weight of Oz was still upon him.

Oz growled. It was then that Xander realised that Oz was still in the cage.

Xander sat up, and realised that the chair that he had been sitting on was on its side. Xander had fallen off it when he had gone to sleep.

Oz hadnt really attacked, and mauled him. He was still in the cage. It had all been a dream.

Just in case Xander poked a finger at his shoulder. It was all in one piece no flesh ripped out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Xander heard movement from the cage. He yawned, after waking up from the nightmare he had actually managed to stay awake for the rest of the night. Now it was sunrise.

Oz's features changed into his familiar self again. He yawned and opened his eyes. Reaching a hand up he rubbed the side of his face. He stood up and scratched his chest.

“Yikes!”

Oz glanced up and saw Xander. Xander's cheeks flamed up in embarrassment, he quickly turned and shuddered.

“Warn me, next time you're going to do that.” Xander, grabbed Oz's clothing Then without turning around gave them to Oz.

“Sorry. I figured you would've left by now.” Replied Oz as hee pulled on his underpants and jeans.

“Well, I didn't.” Xander turned around curiously. “Do you actually remember anything from when you're the wolf boy?”

“Nope. Never.”

“Has Willow seen you in the Full Monty sense?” Xander asked, then wished he hadn't.

“Does a lion's mouth hold secrets?” Said Oz. He reached into one of his jeans pockets, and pulled out the key that would unfasten his chains.

“Huh?” Xander frowned confused. “Forget I asked, and you replied.”

“Sure.” Said Oz with a nod.

“So, what are you doing this fine morning?” Asked Xander, his mind still fuzzy with lack of sleep.

“Band practice. Then I'm checking in with Giles about tonight.” Replied Oz. He buttoned his shirt up, and checked the pocket for his van keys. “You?”

“Don't know, might help Buffy and Giles or something.”

“No need for your beauty sleep then?” Asked Oz.

“Not really. I'm surprisingly wide awake for some reason.”


End file.
